Love and War
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Yay! First story! Includes yaoi! Main pairing is USUK. Other pairings: SuFin, Spamano, and GerIta. Reviews and criticism is accepted! Please enjoy! :


Bailey Robertson

May 20, 2011

English

Love and War?

The Germans came on strong. While front men shot at the Americans, others were in the middle of throwing greandes. Once the Germans pulled the pin, they threw.

"Duck in cover!," shouted the Americans. Alfred was smart enough to hide behind a nearby rock as the hand grenade exploded and killed hundreds. He

ignored the hand grenades and kept firing at the oncoming enemy. After fighting for more than eight hours, the Germans finally retreated. Alfred crawled out from

behind the rock, and looked over the battlefield. He looked worriedly over the bodies lying on the field. After searching, he finally found Jack with his favorite silver

cross necklace. Alfred smiled.

"Thank God! You're okay!," Alfred exclaimed and hugged his dear friend.

"Tch! You think I'd die now? Just when it's getting good?," Jack shouted as he gave Alfred his necklace, "I'm not leaving all the fun to you, Alfred." After

talking the two made their way to camp.

In the camp, the two friends walked passed the French, British, Chinese, and Canadian soldiers. The two, then, reached the dining hall. When Jack

and Alfred walked inside the dining hall, the signal for dinner rang. All the soldiers flooded into the hall and ate. After half an hour, the Generals arrived. Alfred, who

never met the Generals, asked,

"Hey, Jack? Who are they?" Alfred swallowed his food.

"That guy is the French General, Francis Bonnefoy. He's in charge of the French and the French-Canadian soldiers." Jack stated as he pointed to a blonde

with curly hair and stubbles on his chin. He then moved his finger to a black-haired Asian, "That's Yao Wang. The Chinese soldiers are under his command." The last

General he pointed to was a blonde with messy hair, relatively short, and had a red coat on. "And finally, that's my cousin, Arthur Kirkland. He commands the

British, Australian, English-Canadian, and the American soldiers," Jack proudly stated. Alfred looked over at the short Brit. For some strange reason, he felt his

heart beat fast. It was usually beating fast from war excitement, but this was totally different. This feeling was going to screw up his best game.

After finishing their food, Jack and Alfred went back to their tents. They talked for a while, and then another soldier ran in.

"Jack Kirkland, Alfred Jones. The General would like to see you," the messenger said. Jack had a huge smiled on his face. Alfred, however, was very nervous.

He had butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating as fast as a cheetah ran. Jack looked over to Alfred. When Alfred noticed, he best his best to calm down, and

walked out towards Arthur's tent.

The two soldiers walked in their General's tant to see a frustrated Arthur. He was looking over a map of Europe, his face red with anger.

"Damn those Jerries!," Arthur screamed, and pounded his fist on the table. He then looked up from the map to see Alfred and Jack. When Alfred saw those

beautiful, bright, lime green eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. Jack ran over and hugged his smaller, yet older, cousin. Arthur returned the hug.

"It's been so long, Arthur!," Jack exclaimed.

"That is has, little cousin," Arthur stated and smiled a soft, sweet smile. Arthur looked over to the honey blonde, blue-eyed man. Alfred had a light blush across

his face, and saluted his General to hide his blush. Arthur smiled at the salute.

"At ease!," Arthur said to the American. Alfred lowered his arm, and stood next to Jack. Once the men were in front of him, Arthur smirked. "In order to

beat those German bastards, I need watchmen. Since you two dogs have a little common sense, I'm making you two my watchmen. If you fail me, I will work your

asses to death. Understood?," Arthur yelled at the two friends. Jack and Alfred looked at eachother and smiled. The two saluted to Arthur and yelled,

"Sir, yes sir!" Arthur's smirk grew evil as he dismissed the soldiers. Once the two soldiers left, Arthur looked back at the map of the map of Europe. He

took out his knife and dug it right into the map, right where Germany was. Arthur's smirk spread across his face as he said,

"Germany will fall to its knees."

The Germans finally reached their camp. All the soldiers fell to the ground exhausted in their tents. Ludwig sat on the bed, and let out a long sigh.

"Dammit. Those Americans were stronger than I thought. I almost got shot in my arm, as well. That would worry him sick," Ludwig depressingly said. Just

then, a small, tan, brown-haired Italian ran in and hugged the blue-eyed blonde German. Ludwig grunted and fell backwards off the bed. The small Italian hugged

him tighter.

"I missed you, Ludwig! Did you get hurt? Did you win?," Feliciano paniced. Ludwig just smiled softly and hugged the brown-eyed Italian.

"I'm fine, Feli. And...I missed you, too," Ludwig blushed as Feliciano giggled. Feliciano then snuggled into the blonde's chest. _'I feel so safe in his arms,'_

thought Feliciano. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano's forehead.

"Get some sleep, Feli. We still have a long road ahead," He then got in bed, covered up, and fell asleep with his Italian lover.

Jack laid down the last bits of wood and smiled. Alfred, in the tal tree next to him, was looking over the horizon for any sign of enemy attack.

"Alfred, we're ready!," Jack called up the tree. Alfred jumped down down and grabbed his lighter.

"All right!," Alfred exclaimed as he set the wood on fire. The two sat by the fire and kept lookout. Around 3:00, just three hours after the two started, Jack

yawned,

"Ugh! I'm knocked up!" Alfred, who was looking for enemy anything, quickly turned to Jack.

"You're pregnant?," Alfred spat panicingly. Jack gave him a puzled look.

"What? That's imposible! It means I'm tired, you idiot!," screamed Jack. Alfred looked to the side.

"Oh. You and your weird talk. Just get some sleep," Alfred replied. Jack smiled and mumbled,

"Goodnight." Jack then fell asleep. Alfred smiled and kept watch. _"I will make you happy, Arthur,' _thought the honey blonde with a smile.

Around 6:00, Alfred woke Jack up. Once Jack sat up, Arthur walked over to the two watchmen. Arthur rubbed his eyes and mumbled,

"Any sign of them yet, dogs?"

"Not yet, sir," Alfred said shaking his head. Jack was drinking rum from his canteen. Arthur sighed a breathe of relief.

"Thank, God. I must say, dogs. Good-!" Arthur grunted as he felt a bullet puncture his shoulder. Alfred's eyes widened.

"JAPS AND KRAUTS ARE HERE!" screamed Alfred. Soldiers flooded out to the edge of the camp to protect their territory. Arthur's shoulder was

bleeding, but he didn't care. Arthur, Francis, and Yao took charge of their soldiers and screamed,

"ATTACK!" The Allies and Axis soldiers charged at eachother at full speed. Alfred, taking advantage of the situation, climbed up the the nearby tree.

He aimed his gun and opened fire. Every shot was a kill. Arthur was very impressed, as he was fighting the Jerries. Ludwig was protecting himself and Feliciano

during the gun fire. While he was not protected, Feliciano was shot in the leg, and fell to his knees. Ludwig's eyes widened and he hugged Feliciano close.

"Ludwig...It hurts...," Feliciano groaned.

"Hold on, Feli!," yelled Ludwig. Alfred aimed his gun at Ludwig. However, when he saw Ludwig kiss Feliciano's forehead, he didn't have the heart to shoot,

He moved his gun to the right and shot another German instead.

Arthur, after punching a Japanese soldier in the face, ran to the tree avoiding the flying lead bullets. Alfred, whose shoulder was also bleeding,

jumped down from the tree, keeping his gun pointed at the enemy. Arthur furiously yelled,

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Alfred? You're supposed to kill them, not let them get away!" Alfred, actually thinking while shooting, screamed back,

"Sorry General Kirkland! I don't shoot lovers!," Arthur looked at the American confused.

"What in the wide world are you are you talking about?," Arthur replied loudly, "He's a German! He doesn't have feelings!" Alfred tossed Arthur a pair of

binoculars and pointed down to the German holding the small Italian. Arthur looked through the bonoculars.

Ludwig, not wanting Feliciano hurt more, ran behind a pile of corpses. _'It's not the best pace, but it'll protect him,' _thought Ludwig. Feliciano's

breathe was heavy, and he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck gently.

"Ludwig...please get the...bullet out," Feliciano groaned as he held his leg.

"I don't want to hurt you, Feli! I want you safe!," Ludwig yelled over the hand grenades' explosions and gunfire. Feliciano started to cry from the horrible

pain. Feliciano desperately cried out,

"Ludwig, please!" Ludwig swallowed harshly and stood up. He ran across the battefield, dodging bullets and grenades. Finally, Ludwig arrived at the clinic.

Once in the clinic, a small, cream-haired Finnnish man ran over. Ludwig gently laid Feliciano on the nearest bed. He gently placed his hand over the Italian's stomach.

The small Finnish man, Tino, ran over with a pair of scissors.

"Are you ready?," Tino questioned shyly. Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut tight and held Ludwig's hand. Feliciano then nodded. Ludwig's other hand held

Feliciano down. Tino slowly and gently put the scissors in the wound. Once in the wound, he sepearated the blades. Feliciano grunted loudly and squeezed Ludwig's

hand tighter. Tino grabed hold of the bullet and quickly pulled it out. Feliciano screamed in pain as tears ran down his face. Ludwig gave him a quick kiss on the lips

while Tino wrapped his leg.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. _'That Jerry saved his teamate...And KISSED him!,' _Arthur thought Arthur looked at Alfred, who was shooting

the enemy, not even caring about the hand grenades exploding around him. _'Well he is a strong fighter...and kind of cute,' _thought Arthur, _'Wait! What am i _

_talking about? He's a guy!' _The Japanese and Germans, who were out almost out of troops, retreated. Alfred came out from behind the tree, and looked down

at Ludwig carrying looked back up at Alfred, nodded 'Thank You,' and left with his troops. Alfred smiled and whispered,

"You're welcome." Arthur looked at Alfred again and gave him a genuine smile.

_'I'll let you off the hook, dog.' _

Two Years Later

The year is 1945. The whole Allie camp was in celebration. They won yet again! Everyone was yelling, singing, and drinking away.

"Jack! You know, you're my-," Alfred hiccuped, "best friend!" Alfred has only had five beers and he was dead drunk.

"And you, blondie," Jack gargled out, "are a damn good shooter!" Jack fell backwards out of his chair. Alfred, with the rest of Arthur's soldiers, laughed.

Jack pushed himself up, and stumbled on his feet.

"Want to fight?" Jack yelled loudly and slurred. Then, an English-Canadian punched Jack in the face. This caused the whole bar to explode into a fight.

Alfred got on the ground, and crawled out of the bar on his stomach. He got to his feet and walked toward Arthur's tent.

Arthur sat at his desk with pencil in hand. He finished writing his report of his troops, and placed it in the top drawer.

"Sir, may i come in?," Alfred said outside of the large tent. Arthur smiled.

"Come in, Alfred." Alfred walked inside the tent. He looked quite shyly at his General.

"I-I need...to talk to you," Alfred managed to stumble out. Arthur gently and calmly said,

"What is it?" Alfred walk to the small, wooden desk.

"I...like you, Arthur," Alfred answered as blush spread across his face. Arthur's eyes widened.

"You...like me?," Arthur shockingly repeated, "How do you like me?"

"Well...you're cute, smart, and strong. You're also a tough commander, but you comfort us," Alfred replied calmly. Arthur thought to himself, _'Well...I did _

_give them a smile...a REAL smile today. And I like him, too...' _Arthur fixed his shirt and cleared his throat.

"Alfred, I have something to tell you as well," Arthur started, "I...love you." Arthur's face turned red from embarassment. Alfred's eyes widened and he

hugged Arthur close. Arthur blushed even more and returned the hug. Alfred kissed Arthur while the sen was setting behind them. They broke apart for air and

hugged eachother closer.

"It's getting late.," Arthur yawned, "You should get some sleep for the march tomorrow." Alfred smiled softly.

"Okay, Artie!" He then kissed Arthur's head and walked out of Arthur's tent.

The bugle sounded at 24:00. Alfred woke up, got dressed, and walked with Jack to Arthur.

"Time to march out, boys!," Arthur yalled as his troops marched out. The rest of the troops joined as well. The Allies marched into Liechtenstein (The camp

was on the Swiss border with official's permission.). After about twelve hours, they reached the far border riding tanks and cars with a few men

German troops were there with the Japanese and very few Italians. Arthur smirked. He looked over to Francis and Yao, who nodded.

"CHARGE!," they screamed in Freanch, English, and Chinese. All the troops ran towards the Axis troops, who stood their ground and fired bullets

away. Men fell to the dirt and bullets went through their bodies. The brave Italians started throwing Red Devils that curious Tommies picked up and exploded when

they did. Alfred managed to lay on his stomach on the ground with his gun. He fired at the enemy, killing everyone he aimed at. Jack did the same thing next to

Alfred to get low enough to miss the flying lead bullets.

"Shit!," Jack screamed. He'd ran out of ammo. Alfred kept shooting at the enemy, about one-half of them gone.

"What's wrong?," Alfred screamed back over the explosions.

"I'm going to get ammo!," Jack covered his head to avoid shratnel hitting his face. He ran across battlefield towards the tanks. He grabbed extra ammmo and

placed it in his belt. After his belt was full, Jack reloaded his gun, and looked up in the sky to see aircraft. Jack didn't notice who it was, so he was extremely

cautious. _'Shit! Why won't these guys leave? It's been hours!.' _Alfred thought as he kept firing. The Germans finally started pushing back, as Alfred noticed and

reached for his belt. Alfred grabbed a hand grenade in his belt, pulled the pin with his teeth, and threw the grenade. Once the grenade hit the ground and exploded,

the German and Japanese soldiers started leaving. However, Kiku Honda, a Japanese soldier turned around and shot the running Australian in the chest. Jack yelled

and fell backwards to the ground. Alfred's eyes widened and screamed,

"JACK!" Alfred got up and ran next to Jack, "Jack, stay with me!" Alfred took his friend in his arms and looked at Jack's wound, which was near his

heart. Alfred had tears on the edges of his eyes, "Jack, please! Don't leave me, you idiot!"

"Sorry, Alfred. I can't stay," Jack mumbled through heavy breaths and gripped Alfred's shirt, "Stay strong, Alfred..." Jack's eyes slowly closed and his breath

started to slow. Alfred shook his head.

"No...no! No! JACK!" Alfred snuggled into Jack's shoulder and cried. Arthur saw the scene and ran to Alfred's side. He put his hand on the crying

soldier's shoulder gently. Alfred loked up at Arthur with tears falling and ones kept in his eyes. Arthur let some of his own tears fall before kneeling next to Alfred.

The American gripped his friend tighter, in hope that his friend comes back. Arthur looked into Alfred's teary eyes.

"Alfred, you have to let him go," Arthur calmly said. Alfred's eyes widened as he gently laid Jack's body on the ground. Arthur gave a sad smile. "Lets go

round up the Canadians," Arthur reassured. Alfred paniced,

"Oh, no! Matthew!" Alfred got up and ran across the battlefield looking for Matthew. "MATTHEW!," Alfred screamed out of fear. Matthew turned

around to see Alfred running.

"Yes?," Matthew asked in a shy voice. Alfred hugged his light brown curly-haired brother. Matthew yelped in surprise. "Al-Alfie?," Matthew questioned.

Alfred just hugged him closer.

"I thought you were hurt!," Alfred said loudly. Matthew smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. Alfred looked down at his adorable, lavender-eyed little

brother.

"I'm fine," Matthew soothed. Alfred sighed and walked back to his General, while Matthew stayed with Francis. Once with his General, all the troops started

marching out. Alfred, in his muddy, torn up dark green uniform, started walking out. All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks, turned one hundred eighty degrees,

and ran over to Jack. Jack's lifeless body still lie where Alfred had laid him. When reaching Jack, he kneeled next to Jack, and ripped the matching cross necklace

from his neck. He then tied the necklace to the barrel of his gun. When he was finished, he smiled down at Jack.

"Sweet dreams, Jack," Alfred sadly, yet sweetly said. Alfred then followed the other troops. Jack's spirit smiled, and started floating up into the air. _'I can _

_rest pacefully, now. Thanks, dear friend.' _Alfred looked back in the sky and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Jack."

In Italy

Lovino's breath grew heavier as he ran faster towards the gates. _'I'm almost out!' _he thought as he pulled a bobby pin from his brown hair. He

managed to pick the lock before his parents found out he wasn't in the house. He ripped the lock from the gate and ran from the large house, ignoring the cries from

his parents. Antonio, who recently snuck from his own home as well, waited in an alleyway. Lovino ran around the corner with puddles of water splashing at his feet,

and ran into the alleyway. Antonio ran up the alleyway and hugged the little Italian close.

"G-Get off me, Spanish bastard!," Lovino screamed and tried to push Antonio off. Seeing what Lovino was trying to do, he just hugged Lovino closer.

"I don't want to let my cute little Lovi go," Antonio whined. Lovino blushed madly and hid his face from Antonio. Antonio just smiled and kissed Lovino's

forehead. "I'm so glad i could see you, mi amor," Antonio quietly said. Lovino blushed even more and buried his face in Antonio's chest.

"I'm glad I could see you, too, Spaniard," Lovino mumbled. He moved his head out of Antonio's chest and kissed Antonio's chin. Taking advantage of

Lovino's position, Antonio captured Lovino's lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. Lovino tried pushing away because he was embarassed, but gave up and kissed the

Spanish man back. Once they broke apart for air, Lovino snuggled close to Antonio. Antonio smiled and ran his hand through Lovino's hair. Lovino closed his eyes

and stayed with Antonio in the full moon's light.

Alfred and the troops drank down their water. It's only the end of April and it's **burning **hot. The troops rode on hundreds of 75 mm LVT Close

Support vehicles. Arthur walked beside Alfred, who was busy humming. The troops were exhausted and Arthur decided to stop the march. All the troops sat down

rocks and the ground to relax. Since it was hot, Alfred decided to take his shirt off. His muscles usually showed _**through**_ his shirt, but now they were _**actually **_

showing. Arthur, who was yelling at the British soldiers to straighten up their acts, turned around and saw the shirtless blonde. His face turned red and he turned back

around quickly. He then started fanning himself with his hand.

"I-Is it hot out here...or is it just me?," Arthur nervously laughed. Alfred turned around and saw the small blonde flustered and fanning himself. Alfred just

smiled, walked over to Arthur, and hugged him into his chest. Arthur's face reddened as his troops saw him getting hugged by Alfred. Arthur started to babble, while

Alfred hugged him closer. Arthur finally gave up and hid his dark red face from his troops.

"I thought the General was stressed," Alfred announced as he thought quickly. All the other troops left as Arthur sighed a breathe of relief. Arthur, then,

looked up at the smiling American, who looked down at Arthur. Arthur had a scowl on his face, and Alfred's smile grew. The taller blonde kissed the smaller man's

blush and then let him go. Francis and Yao's soldiers marched out with Arthur's troops following.

The Axis troops were scrambling. They gathered as much amunition as possible, and surrounded Berlin. Hitler was in his underground shelter while

Mussolini was in Italy. It was April the 27th as the troops were protecting their capital. Over the horizon, they saw the Allied troops. Ludwig held Feliciano's to

comfort him. Feliciano smiled and held his pistol up. The tall German smiled and raised his as well. He then yelled to the other troops,

"Keep your ground at all costs! For Deustchland!" The Nazis cheered and took hold of their guns. The Allies ran up the road and both sides exploded in

battle! Hitler heard everything above, yet stayed underground to wait out the attack.

Alfred crawled passed the bodies of Nazis, Japs, Brits, Americans, and every other kind of troop. He stopped a few times to grab ammunition and

loaded guns off the lifeless corpses. He kept firing mercilessly at the enemy. Ludwig kept his fire as well. He still protected Feliciano, who was firing his gun also.

Ludwig, however, kept careful eye for the mysterious soldier who spared his life. He knew that the soldier had honey blonde hair and a dark green uniform with an

American flag on the arm. Ludwig shook his head and shook it off, for now, and kept firing.

While the Germans stayed back to protected their homeland, the Japanese pressed forward. Kiku aimed his gun and shotthe British General's

shoulder. Arthur grunted and fell to the ground. Alfred, who was throwing grenades, saw Arthur fall to the ground from the corner of his eyes. He threw his gun to

the ground and ran to Arthur's saw Alfred running, aimed his gun at the American and placed his finger on the trigger. His eyes widened when he

noticed that Alfred held Arthur gently and kissed him deeply. _'That's the soldier who spared me...AND the one i love,' _he thought, _'Two lives for two lives...' _

Ludwig lowered his gun and ran to grab ammunition.

Tino scrambled to help new soldiers who were injured. He also had to help soldiers who had stayed for a long time. When he finally got a break,

Tino pulled out a picture from his pocket. He gave a smile as he got to see a picture of his family. He saw his tall, Swedish husband, Bernwald, in his glasses gently

hugging the Finn. In front of them was their son, Peter. Tino put the picture away and sighed. _'I really want to see them again. I really miss them, and I just want _

_to hug them.'_ Just as Tino started to remember his family, he was snapped out of his train of thought when Ludwig ran in. He sprinted across the clinic right next to

Feliciano's side.

"Feli, are you okay?," Ludwig questioned to the small Italian. Feliciano only giggled about the question and hugged Ludwig.

"I'm okay, muscles!," Feliciano laughed, and hugged Ludwig tighter. "So don't get yourself killed by worrying about me," Feliciano calmly stated and played

with the German's messy, blonde hair. Ludwig smiled and kissed the smaller man's cheek. Feliciano blushed and snuggled into the taller man's chest. Tino watched

the two sadly, _'I just want the bloodshed to end.'_

April the 28th and the shooting still continues. Alfred gently picked Arthur up and carried him over to the clinic. The two doctors, a Dane named

Mathias and a Norwegian named Tore, ran over, grabbed Arthur, and placed him in a nearby bed. Arthur, whose shoulder was bleeding heavily, was strangely

calm. Alfred, however, was freaking out (you know, because it's someone he loved Arthur a lot and didn't want to loose anyone else close to him).

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He's bleeding, he's bleeding! Make it stop! Just stop the blood and heal his shoulder!," Alfred spazed. Arthur sighed

as he gently held his shoulder.

"Alfred, calm down. I've been through worse," Arthur calmly stated. Of course, Arthur wasn't heard because Alfred's spaz attack was loud. Mathias and

Tore just stood there, holding hands, and waiting for a reply. To get the noise to stop, Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt, pulled him down, and gave him a quick kiss.

Alfred was surprised and kept quiet to hear his lover speak.

"Get out there and kick some Axis ass," Arthur encouraged. Arthur smiled, picked up his gun, and ran out onto the battlefield. Arthur smiled, and didn't even

notice that his shoulder was wrapped up and the bloody bullet laid next to hand.

In Italy, the citizens cheered and celebrated. Lovino awoke and sprung up from his bed. He ran downstairs as fast as he could and threw his front

door open. His mother, who was smiling for the first time in a long time, hugged Lovino close.

"Mama, why is everyone so happy?," Lovino questioned, "It's not normal." His mother smiled more.

"We did it!," she yelled, "We killed Mussolini!" Lovinio's eyes widened as he jumped for joy. His mother, Maria, looked at the young man. "Now that I am

happy, I want you to be happy, too," Maria smiled, "Your Papa and I have decided to let you live in Spain with Antonio." Lovino's eyes widened and filled with

tears as he hugged his mother close.

"¡Grazie! ¡Grazie, Mama!," Lovino yelled happily. Maria smiled and hugged her son back.

"Ti amo, Lovino," she said as she kissed the boy's cheek. After giving his mother a kiss, Lovino ran towards the boat docks. At the dock, a boat waited for

everyone to board for the ride back to Spain. Antonio held his suitcase and ticket in his hand, and walked towards the boat. Lovino saw the Spanish man and ran

faster.

"YOU SPANISH BASTARD!," Lovino screamed as he jumped and tackled the Spaniard. Antonio grunted as he fell to the ground.

"L-Lovino?," Antonio questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm allowed!," Lovino said and hugged the fallen man closer.

"What are you talking about?," Antonio asked and gave a puzzled look.

"I can live with you in Spain, you dumbass!," Lovino yelled at the tan Spanish man. Antonio's eyes widened as he hugged the Italian close.

"I'm so glad!," Antonio screamed as tears of joy ran down his cheeks, "What made them change their minds?"

"We killed our dictator today, so everyone is happy. And mama said now that she's happy, she want me to be as well," Lovino replied. And smiled and

hugged the little Italian tighter.

"I'm so glad I can be with mi amor," Antonio practically whispered. Lovino blushed so much, he turned into a tomato! The two stood up as the boat's horn

rang out. Once the two men boarded the ship, the shipped removed its anchor from the water and sailed away. Lovino and Antonio held hands as they watched the

dock slowly disappear from view.

"Te amo, Lovino," Antonio smiled.

"Ti amo, Antonio," Lovino replied blushing. They, then, snuggled closer and kissed.

The casualties grew as the fighting went on. Alfred kept firing his ammunition at the enemy. The date is April 30th, 13:34. Hitler has already

committed suicide, but that hasn't stopped the Germans. The Nazis kept firing at the Aliied troops, and the fire was returned. Arthur laid in the clinic for the passed

two days and has been worried sick about Alfred.

"Move!," Alfred screamed as he pulled the grenade's pin. Some of the troops moved while others stayed. Alfred threw the grenade as hard as he could to

the enemy's side. The grenade exploded as soldiers fell to the dirt. Alfred didn't notice the grenade behind him until the small orb exploded. He grunted as he felt hot

metal pierce into his arm. However, that didn't stop him. He kept firing at the enemy, hoping they'd push back.

Ludwig fell to the ground. Arthur, whose shoulder healed perfectly fine, stood above one of the last Nazis.

"Ready to surrender, Jerry?," Arthur chuckled darkly. Ludwig looked up at the Brit, then spit on his boot.

"Nein!," Ludwig screamed, "I'm at Deustch! I come from Deustchland, which means this is MY home! Wir leben und wir sterben hier!" Arthur smiled

and pulled out his pistol. He, then, pointed the pistol to Ludwig's head.

"Goodbye, Nazi!," Arthur screamed. Feliciano was released from the clinic and thanked Tino. When he turned around, his eyes widened in fear. Feliciano

ran across the battlefield and hit Arthur's pistol barrel in the air. The bullet shot in the air as Feliciano hugged Ludwig.

"Italy and Germany surrenders!," Feliciano said.

"But, Feli! What about-?," Ludwig started.

"I'd rather have you safe, Ludwig!," Feliciano yelled with tears prickling his eyes, "I don't want to loose you!" He hugged Ludwig tighter. Ludwig sighed in

defeat,

"Deustchland surrenders." He held Feliciano closer. May 8th, 1945, Germany and Italy surrenders from World War II.

"Phew!," Alfred exclaimed, "It sure is hot in Japan."

"That's because it's August, you git!," Arthur screamed, "Now signal the air force!" The spy raised the flags to signal the boat in which the planes were on.

Once the planes saw the signal, they took off! The palnes flew over Hiroshima and Nagasaki and dropped atomic bombs. Once the Japanese army found out, they

fought their hardest for a month. On September 2nd, 1945, the Japanese surrendered before the Alies. The war had been won with an Allied victory.

One Year Later

Tino finally arrived on Sweden's soil again. He ran up the street towards his house as fast as he could. Bernwald looked at a picture of his "wife,"

Tino. Once Peter saw the picture, he started to cry.

"When is mommy coming home?," Peter hiccuped.

"I dunno, Peter," Bernwald replied sadly. Tino slammed the front door opened. Peter turned around and saw Tino

"MOMMY!," Peter screamed and ran to Tino. The Finnish man tok his son in his arms and hugged him close.

"I mised you so much!," Tino exclaimed and huged Peter closer. Bernwald ran over and hugged his wife close.

"I thought you got hurt," Bernwald stated worriedly.

"I was fine! I was just homesick!," Tino replied and kisse his husband's cheek. The family was finally happy and reunited.

In Spain, Lovino and Antonio lived happily by the sea. They laid on the beach all day while holdng hands and snuggling. Feliciano and Ludwig lived

in Rome, Italy. Everyday they wake up to the Italian beauty of the Roman colosseum. Tino was returned safely to his family in Sweden. However, in London!

Alfred ran through the airport to the hotel down the street. He was so excited and happy that he didn't need a taxi. Once he saw Arthur, he ran faster.

"Arthur!," Alfred screamed and hugged the Brit close. Arthur returned the tight hug the American.

"It's been so long, it felt like forever!," Arthur replied, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well, but I'm here to ask you something important," Alfred said and blushed.

"What is it?," Arthur questioned. Alfred took Arthur's hands in his and kneeled on one knee. He pulled out a small blue box and held it in one of his hands.

"Will you marry me, Arthur Kirkland?," Alfred asked as he opened the small box. Arthur's eyes widened as tears of joy ran filled his eyes.

"Yes!," Arthur replied as he took the ring and placed it on his finger. Alfred hugged the smaller man and kissed him deeply. This was the happiest and

proudest day ever. Not even winning the war mattered to them anymore.


End file.
